After the Battle
by PatronusCrimson7345
Summary: Life at the Twenty-first nome after the big battle. Zarter! Please Review! Its my first story so give me advice. Thank you!
1. Penguins, Zia and Dueling

**A/N: Penguin: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Sadie: No. **

**Penguin: Why not?**

**Sadie: Because I don't feel like it.**

**Penguin: Fine ill ask Carter to do it.**

**Sadie: No! Ok ill do it. SHE DOESN'T OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ETC. ETC.**

Carter's POV:

"Good job Felix," I said. Finally he'd mastered the art of turning one of our trainees into a penguin. Ok so it wasn't exactly the heroic skill you'd expect from well, anyone but hey, he was only nine.

He beamed at the penguin. "Could we keep her like this?" The penguin (ok she was really Melissa) looked at me with fear. "No Felix," I said can you turn her back now? "Ok fine." Pop! Suddenly Melissa was back to normal.

"Don't do that to me ever again!" she yelled and stormed to her next class.

"She looked better as a penguin" said a voice behind me. It was none other than Zia Rashid. She had her arms crossed and she was leaning against some bookshelves.

"I'm gonna ummmmmm summon some more penguins" said Felix and he ran off.

I'd get him for that later but for now I temporarily didn't know how to speak. I haven't seen her since the day she left for the First Nome.

"Hello?" she asked. "What- wait why are you here?"

Her face darkened. "Bad news from the First Nome," she explained. "As we suspected, many nomes don't like the idea of Amos being Chief Lector."

"And…." I questioned.

"And they aren't doing anything for now, they know the real enemy"

"Apophis"

"Don't say his name," she shivered.

"Sorry".

She looked at me and I couldn't help noticing her beautiful amber eyes. "Carter?" "What?" Her eyes were sad. "While I was in the First Nome I was thinking-" she was cut off by a crash in the Great Room and a bunch of screams.

We locked eyes. "We'll talk about this later," she decided and we ran to the Great Room.

Sadie's POV:

I thought the day was going quite well until the incident in the Great Room. I wasn't my fault. Well, not really.

The day started out perfectly normal, or as normal anything will ever get. Walt and I still didn't know what to think of each other, and put Anubis in the mix and you've got a hurricane of confusion.

Well anyway a fight broke out in the Great Hall. I had just taught them about dueling and put them into circles the way Zia had done at Luxor. When I shouted "Begin!" it was complete chaos, and that's saying something since I have met the Lord of Chaos himself.

Well, anyway, a few trainees turned into animals, one got hit with a basketball (don't ask), and the worse one was-Jaz, Jaz who was in a coma, the healer who put everyone else in front of herself, lying on the ground, knocked out cold.

"It- it just came out of nowhere," Julian spluttered as people gathered around her.

Just then Zia and Carter came running in from the library. Wait _Zia? _Since when did she come here?

They surveyed the damage and when they saw the crowd around Jaz they ran over. I followed. When I saw her, my stomach almost dropped to my feet. Blood was trickling from her scalp. She was apparently hit by a falling saxophone.

"Get Bast and bring her to the infirmary," I said, my voice shaking. They did what they were told. Then it was just me, Carter and Zia left.

"Zia why are you here? To visit Carter?" She blushed.

"Yes- No, I mean I'm here to deliver a message to both of you."

"From Amos?" I asked hopefully. We haven't heard much from Amos and well, he was our uncle. I couldn't lose another family member or I'd go mad.

"Well partly. The bad news is they don't like Amos as the new Chief Lector. The good news is they aren't doing anything about it because they all know the bigger threat."

"Wonderful." I said. "Let's go break the good news to the trainees, shall we?"

**A/N: Ok that was shorter than I thought it would be so please please please review and tell me if you want me to write more and give me suggestions. THANK YOU!**


	2. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey guys I really don't know what to write for the next chapter and I'm thinking about leaving it like this so thank you for all the people that reviewed! I'm thinking of making a Percy Jackson fanfic next….**


End file.
